The End l WARRIORS
by Pavkin
Summary: Starclan was attacked by the one and only, evil Dark Forest. Starclan retreats to the nothingness where no one has ever gone. They hope to find a new place to settle while trying to find a way to warn the 5 clans to get ready for the Dark Forest's attack. SPOILER! This storyline is after the series of Vision of the Shadows. I ONLY OWN THE PLOTLINE! NO OC'S!
1. Prolouge

"I will not fall in the hands of the dark forest!" Bluestar demanded, "I have hunted on Starclan's ground for moons and I have no interest on leaving.

"I'm afraid you're very wrong," Mapleshade hissed. "Your clan banished me and I must banish you as well. But the thing is-"

"STARCLAN! ATTACK!" Tallstar meowed, Bluestar threw herself at Mapleshade and hissed.

"You can not defeat us! We are true warriors not some fake devils you are!" Bluestar scowled she spiked her fur and bit into Mapleshade's neck.

Mapleshade yowled and countered attack and bit Bluestars flank while clawing her face. "The Dark Forest doesn't care about some stupid code you made! We have our own rule. 'Kill or be killed!'

"That's stupid!" Bluestar growled. Then she was attacked by another cat, _Tigerstar!_ "You-"

She was cut off by a quick bite to the neck by Tigerstar and choked.

"Wh- Why," Bluestar choked up blood and tried to scratch Tigerstar but he swatted it away like it wasn't a problem. "Hel- Help me,"

"NO!" A cat from behind emerged. "Bluestar!" A orange and red cat appeared. "Tigerstar!"

"Firestar!" Tigerstar grunted, "You might've seen me die. But, huh i'm still here. And i'm ready to kill you!"

Firestar's eyes were full of grief and pain, he swallowed back tears and unsheathed his claws. "So am I Tigerstar!"

"You can't touch a fly!" Tigerstar chuckled, he glared at him and started to walk around him, "I still can't believe they made a _kittypet_ a leader. How mouse-brained can Thunderclan get? Accepting rouges, farm cats, and even kittypets!" He spat.

"At least i'm not a cat who lives their life trying to get leader, but failing," Firestar bared his teeth.

"I see you're remembering the time where Spottedleaf died. Twice. Such a pity, she was a good cat, but she wasn't strong enough. All of you will end up like her. There will be no_ Starclan_." Tigerstar taunted.

"YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" Firestar yowled, he leaped at Tigerstar but was blocked by his front paws and raked his belly. "You! Why! Why are you like this!" tears were rushing out of his eyes as he looked back at Bluestar's dead body. "Have mercy!"

"Firestar? Asking for mercy? Is it a special day?" He laughed. "This is one of the greatest things I have ever witnessed."

"Well you won't witness anything after I finish you," He spat back. He wheezed in pain.

"Maybe i'll have mercy on you," Tigerstar walked away unharmed while Firestar laid down in pain. "Or maybe not!" Tigerstar turned around in a flash and swiped Firestar's face and raked his eye. Firestar yowled in pain and that yowl was soon to be stopped by death.

"Humph. You said this would be a challenge, these cats are no more harder than catching a mouse!" Mapleshade groaned. "Those cat barely touched us! They couldn't even give me a scratch!

"I imagined them more fierce," Tigerstar replied yawning. "oops! There goes Oakheart!"

"Well this is clearly not a challenge, we might as well-" Mapleshade abruptly stopped and yowled at a cat that was clawing another cat, "NO! Breezepelt!"

Breezepelt fell to the ground to a silver she-cat. _Silverstream!_ Mapleshade growled. She got ready to jump but Tigerstar stopped her. "Let them fight. It's not ours, so why should we interfere?"

"But-" Mapleshade stammered. She flicked her tails impatiently as she saw Breezepelt dying to Silverstream.

"No buts!" Tigerstar hissed, "It's fine."

"What kind of cruel cat are you!" A familiar face growled, Tigerstar recognized the crooked jaw.

"I'm not cruel. Just fighting for my clan!" Tigerstar spat, he licked his paw then his chest, "Will you challenge me Crookedstar? I've already beaten Bluestar, _and _Firestar. What makes you so special?"

Crookedstar said nothing and he bared his teeth at him.

"Crookedstar! Don't!" A voice from behind hollered. "Run!"

Crookedstar looked back to see Silverstream running somewhere. She was running to the end of Starclan's border. _The nothingness! _Crookedstar's eyes widened. "We will _die_ if we go in there!"

"It's our last choice! It's the end!" Silverstream hollered. "Quickly! No! Watch out!"

Crookedstar looked behind to see Tigerstar leaping at him. He landed on Crookedstar's flank and bit into his neck and clawed his flank at the same time. He yowled in pain mewed, "Silverstream! Go! Go and spread the message! It _is _the end! Tell the clans they need to find-" Tigerstar stabbed his neck with all his might and cut him off.

"Noo!" Silverstream sobbed. _I can grief later. Right now I need to run. Run and spread the message_. She thought, she ran and ran to the border closing her eyes. _What do the clans find?! _She clenched her teeth. _It might be the end of Starclan, but the clans are united and strong as ever to fight for what's theirs. This is will not be the end!_


	2. Chapter 1

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Squirrelflight stalked the forest. _Rustle_. Her head snapped to the direction the sound was produced from. She kept her head low away from the moonlight._ Rustle._ A mouse scurried to one bush to another. Squirrelflight took this chance and leaped at the mouse. She killed it in one blow to the throat. _Bramblestar will be pleased._ She licked her paw.

"Squirrelflight?" A voice emerged from behind her. Squirrelflight hissed as she turned around.

"Jayfeather!" She hissed, she lowered her fur and let out a breath of releif, then she changed her expression to a confused look, "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jayfeather snapped, "Can't a medicene cat collect some herbs in peace!"

"At this time of the night? You're blind!" Squirrelflight angrily spat, she flicked her tail.

"Wow, I didn't notice!" Jayfeather meowed, "But what are you doing here?"

"Hunting for my mate obviously! A celebration for the five clans coming together at last!" Squirrelflight mewed proudly. She picked up her mouse and started making her way back.

Jayfeather sensed she was going back and started making his way over to her. "Are you gonna wake up Bramblestar in the middle of the night time? Or are you gonna let your mouse rot and get cold."

Squirrelflight froze. _I'm so stupid! This mouse _will_ rot! I can't eat it by myself!_ "I'm so mouse-brained! I guess i'll have to eat it myself."

"I can eat it, too," Jayfeather suggested, "Wait! I smell something weird, this smell is Star fruit! That fruit only grows across the clans where no cat has ever been to! This is a sign from Starclan!"

Squirrelflight snorted as she ate her mouse. "Not everything is a sign from a Starclan you know. That fruit could be some twoleg's fruit!"

"They sent a _star_ fruit," Jayfeather snapped, "this is a sign."

"Doesn't matter anyways. It's rotten," Squirrelflight added, she took one more chunk out of the mouse and yawned. "Well, i'll be heading back now. This trip was a waste of time."

"Rotten?" Jayfeather sounded surprised, "This must be a sign! I must tell this to a Bramblestar. I'm afraid this may mean Starclan was attacked," His face fell into a frown.

"Attacked? By whom? Starclan can't get attacked by anyone or anything other than dead cats…" Squirrelflight trailed off there knowing the answer. "What do we do?"

"We will have no guidance from now on I suppose but we still have all five clans united and ready to fight." Jayfeather murmured.

"Yes, we need to warn the clans," Squirrelflight meowed.

—

_The sky was covered with a black forest and the river was black as well. Thunder turned black and the shadows were not a shade, but just darkness. The air felt sad and gloomy. _ Tree woke up to the smell of a crow.

"Nightmare?" Violetshine asked, she purred.

"No it's fine," Tree murmured. He sweated and feared the dream. _It's just a dream._ He reminded himself, "Just a silly dream," Then he thought again, he _is _the meditator of the clans, so Starclan may speak through him. _No! That's the medicine cat's job! Don't be mouse-brained!_ He spat at himself.

"You don't seem very fine," Violetshine murmured, she narrowed her eyes, "are you sure you don't need to see Frecklewish? Maybe she can help."

"I said i'm fine!" Tree said louder than he expected, Violetshine's expression changed from worried to anger, "Violetshine, no I didn't mean it-"

"I guess you don't need my help! Nor my kits!" She furiously growled, she left the den and flicked her tail on her way.

"No, Violetshine!" Tree started with frustration, Violetshine had already left. _You shouldn't let your grumpiness get in the way of your mate! I'm so fox-hearted! _He quickly finished his mouse not willing to waste a crow.

Tree padded over out of the den. The sun shined bright with a clean blue sky.It was a perfect day just before Leaf-bare. He worried he'd ruined the day with that argument._ Maybe she was right. I'll see Frecklewish. _

He made his way over without any trouble since it was dawn and the only ones out were dawn patrol.

"Frecklewish?" Tree whispered into the den, he saw the light-brown tabby laying down in her nest. She immediately woke with a start.

"For Starclan's sake!" She groaned, she flicked her tail with annoyance, she narrowed her eyes at Tree, "Tree? What do you want?"

"I saw a vision. Or at least I think it was," He murmured, _What if it wasn't a vision. Maybe it was just some nightmare._ He shook his head, "There was darkness everywhere, everywhere you look, a pitch black forest was there, and-"

"A Black forest?" She grumbled, "I'm sorry but that does sound like, the Dark forest,"

"Dark forest?" Tree looked puzzled, he cocked his head with confusion. "What's that?"

"It's the place of no stars. Evil cats go there. The great Tigerstar!" She shivered, "I've heard stories about him. Mapleshade as well, and other treacherous cats."

"So this _is _a vision?" He asked impatiently.

"Might be," She yawned, "But can we please speak of this later? You walked me up while i was finding herbs!"

"You're very grumpy for your age," Tree muttered.

Frecklewish snorted, "You would be surprised to what being a medicine cat can do to you. So much stress on you. Okay, so i'll report this to Bramblestar and i'll tell the other cats, maybe they have found something as well."

"Thank you," Tree dipped his head and left the den.

—

"Prey has been running very well in Thunderclan!" Bramblestar announced, Kestrelflight snorted, _how do we know you're not lying!_ He clenched his teeth.

"Same in our clan," Harestar murmured, he flicked his tail to signal he was done talking. _Our prey is fine? Our prey is NOT fine! They are hiding and never coming out of their dens! Why do the clans even bother doing a gathering if they just lie!_

Skyclan took the next turn, "Everything is running well this Leaf-fall. Prey is more visible and the wind is a nice touch to everything,"

"That is nice. Our clan," Tigerstar meowed, "Is doing just fine. I am delighted to see all the clans working together to make this a better place."

Mistystar coughed, "We are fine. Fish are running in the water as well as ever," She coughed again._ You don't _seem _fine! You have a cough and this is Leaf-fall, we know what happens to water when it's cold!_

After a while of talking, the leaders decided to stop the meeting. "May Starclan guide your path," Harestar meowed.

The other leaders bowed and began their own ways. Kestrelflight made his way over to Harestar

"I have been in this clan for a while but I seem not to understand why Clans keep secrets from each other," Kestrelflight mewed.

Harestar was confused at first, but then seemed to understand. "Kestrelflight you must be used to medicine cat's meetings. But this is different. We are not friends, we are in different clans and the other clans can attack if we are weak. But they will not know we are weak if we say we are all fed. Besides, prey is running decent!"

"Why bother having a gathering at all!" Kestrelflight meowed loudly. "Prey is _not _running decently and the clans _need _to help each other in time of need. Imagine a clan being attacked by twolegs constantly and they never told anyone. It would seem that they just disappeared all of a sudden!"

"I see your point," he muttered, "But we can't show weakness, and besides, the other clans won't tell the truth either,"

"The clans may perish one day because of this," He warned Harestar, "I had a dream last night where-"

"We _will _be fine Kestrelflight!" Harestar angrily snapped, he walked away. Kestrelflight was panicking. Starclan sent me a message that all the clans must work together and communicate. He sighed, he promised to himself he would share this with the other medicine cats.

"Kestrelflight, what _was _the dream?" A voice came from behind.

**Yay i'm done with this.**

**PEACE**


	3. Chapter 2

"Bramblestar!" Jayfeather called.

"What is it?" He grumbled, Jayfeather heard him yawn and he sat next to him.

"Squirrelflight and I found a sign from Starclan," He murmured.

"What was she doing? And where is she right now, get her over here," He grumbled and blinked his eyes open.

Jayfeather dipped his head and obeyed as he said, "Yes," He made his way over to Squirrelflight who was waiting outside the den.

"What'd he say?" She asked, flicking her tail impatiently. "Did he ignore it or does he want to look into it?"

"Slow down!" The blind cat snapped, "He wants you to come in and tell him more."

"Okay," She said quietly.

"Squirrelflight!" Bramblestar meowed, "What in Starclan were you doing out before dawn? Same for you Jayfeather!"

"I was getting herbs, " Jayfeather replied right away.

"I was hunting for you. You know, a morning snack for the celebration for all the five clans coming together at last. But I realized the mouse would rot or I would have to wake you up for you to eat it," Squirrelflight shuffled her feet.

"So what is this _sign_ you speak of?" He yawned again, "If it's not important then I don't think I really need to know."

"We saw a piece of _star _fruit," The blind cat announced, "And also-"

"Wait. What is a _star_ fruit?" Bramblestar asked.

"I asked that same question!" Squirrelflight purred.

"It's a fruit that looks like a star," Jayfeather answered firmly, "It was rotten though."

"Rot? So are you telling me to get a patrol to remove it?" Bramblestar asked to the blind tom.

"No, but I think it may be a sign," Jayfeather meowed, "Starclan might be in danger, it has rot on it, that might mean Starclan is 'rotting'"

"I'll think about it. I might announce it at the next gathering next moon," Bramblestar didn't seem to take this seriously and dozed off again. Jayfeather heard Bramblestar's quiet snoring and padded out the leader's den.

"Hopefully he announces it. I have a bad feeling that Starclan," Squirrelflight stopped for a moment with worried eyes, "I hope they haven't been attacked."

—-

_Can't believe how _rude_ Tree was! _Violetshine clenched her teeth in anger. _I was just asking if he had a nightmare and he shouted at me!_ Violetshine was on patrol.

"Hey, Violetshine! Are you done fussing about Tree?" Her father called, "You can leave him anytime you want! I won't mind!"

Violetshine blushed and her exspression quickly changed back to anger. "Coming! Wait up!"

"Having problems with your mate?" Hawkwing asked. Her father yawned, "Every thing seems more sad and tired today,"

"Yeah I noticed," Violetshine looked around to see the rest of her clan that was patrolling with her also looked gloomy, "Maybe it's a sign," Violetshine shrugged carelessly.

"The sky looks different as well. It seems like a more of a darker shade of blue," Hawkwing meowed, "Might be a sign or might just be the weather."

_Darker sky…_ Violetshine thought. _Starclan! That nightmare Tree had! It has to be connected to this!_ "Umm… I'm going to head back early to check on something."

"Okay, just don't get lost!" Hawkwing waved her goodbye with a wave of his tail. "Stay on the path we went!"

"I'm not a little kit anymore Hawkwing!" Violetshine called back without turning her head. Violetshine headed back slowly. She kept on reciting the words her father said, _everything seems more sad and tired today._ It does. _I wonder-_ Violetshine's thought's we're cut off by the sound of a cat sprinting. Violetshine looked in the direction it came from and she saw a unfamiliar cat sprinting over the border, "Hey! You're going over Skyclan's border!"

The black she-cat took one look at her and shouted, "Starclan has come to an end! I must warn the clans!"

_Did she have a nightmare like Tree? _She looked at the she-cat in horror, then she shook herself in reality. _Starclan can't die! _Then she ran after the black cat.

"Leafstar!" Violetshine heard the cat shout in the distance, she also heard lots of cats whispering.

"What is this cat doing here!" A cat demanded to know.

"Smells of Windclan!" Another cat snapped.

"Take this cat out at once!" A grey tom shouted.

"Quiet down!" Leafstar came out of her den and cocked her head, "Who are you?"

"I am Nightcloud of Windclan! I have come to warn that Starclan is in grave danger, maybe they might be gone now," Gasp were heard around the crowd, "All the clans must group together at once to gain Starclan back and defeat the Dark forest!"

"The- Dar-Dark Forest?" Leafstar almost choked, "That is a forbidden place that will never reach the mainland!"

"They will. Starclan is connected to here, and if Starclan was taken over…" Nightcloud's eyes were full of worry.

"How did you figure out this information?" Leafstar asked, bewildered and shocked at the same time.

Nightcloud paused for a second, "Kestrelflight told me,"

"Your medicine cat? Then why didn't hecome here?" Leafstar asked impatiently.

"He wanted to tell nobody. But I thought this was too important for any clan to not know." Nightcloud meowed.

"Does Harestar know where you are?" Leafstar said firmly.

Nightcloud paused for a moment then shuffled her feet, "No."

"Banish this lie telling cat!" A cat cried.

"Escort her out!" Another yowled.

"STOP!" Leafstar put up her tail annoyed. "_I _will escort her back. With the help of out medicene cat's as well," She looked at Fidgetflake and Frecklewish.

"But, Leafstar!" Violetshine shouted over the crowd, "Tree had a dream too!" She scanned the crowd to look for Tree but he wasn't anywhere.

"He did?" Leafstar flicked her tail and signaled to get Tree. "What was the dream?"

"I do not know. He just told me he had a nightmare," Violetshine realized how stupid she sounded and blushed. "But, it is definitely related to this topic, Tree can tell you that i'm pretty sure."

"That could be just a nightmare," She sighed and walked forward to Nightcloud.

"It was not," A voice said. It was Tree.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you Poppyritz for being my first review! Also thank you Ellabellu for being my first favorite and follower! Thank you so much!** **I'm sorry if you people hate my writing because i'm not using oc's and I forget everything! I didn't create the characters so I don't know their fur coat color and I don't really know their backstory. My writing will get MUCH better when I read the latest book coming out. The allegiances might get messed up because the allegiances for Raging storm are basically the allegiances for the River of Fire. The new book Lost stars will have the ending allegiances for Raging storm. I hope you guys understand and Happy reading!**

Tree walked out of the medicene cat den and was about too say thank you again to Frecklewish but she had already left the den. "Thank you…" He said wondering where she went.

He combed his fur and itched his neck. _At his day seems boring_. Tree thought. He padded over to what the fuss was about.

"But, Leafstar!" Tree recognized Violetshine's voice, "Tree had a dream too!" _What? Why is she talking about me? Why is Nightcloud here? _Tree flicked his tail angry. He quickly calmed himself.

"He did?" Leafstar flicked her tail and whispered to the cats next to her to find Tree. _They want me? _"What was the dream?"

"I do not know. He just told me he had a nightmare," Violetshine continued, she blushed. _Just stop talking about my weird and dumb dream! _"But, it is definitely related to this topic, Tree can tell you that i'm pretty sure."

"That could be just a nightmare," She sighed and walked forward to Nightcloud. Tree panicked to see who's side he was on. My mate who has been stubborn this morning or my leader._ For Starclan's sake! My mate of course!_ Tree sighed and walked forward.

"It was not a normal nightmare," Tree announced. Leafstar looked at him for a second and she sat back down. "Normal dreams you forget. But this one I remembered every tiny detail about it.

"What even _was_ the dream Tree?" A cat asked from the crowd followed by more questions.

Leafstar put up her tail. "Enough!" She shouted, "I will ask the questions!" Leafstar glared at everyone. "Tree. What was this dream?"

"It was not a regular dream," Tree paused and looked at Violetshine with guilt._ I should've told her instead of being a jerk! _"I was walking in a dark forest. Pitch black, thunder was roaring and I was in a tree. I watched everything being swallowed up like a bird under the darkness. The darkness took over everything and there was nothing but darkness left…" He trailed off and shivered.

"Dark forest!" Nightcloud exclaimed, "That was similar to Kestrelflight's dream! It _must_ be a sign from Starclan!"

"Very well," Leafstar meowed. "But we cannot just start a meeting in the middle of sunhigh."

"If it's possible we must," Nightcloud urged, "This is something not to be ignored, if we wait a whole moon just for another gathering…" She paused, "The clans may be doomed."

"You can go try to persuade the other clans to do this mid-day gathering. If every other clan agrees then we can do a gathering," Leafstar signaled everyone to get on with their day.

"Why did you tell us to meet here?" Kestrelflight asked, the other cats nodded.

**By the way, this is the day after.**

"It's sunrise as well. Couldn't you wait until noon or later?" Mothwing asked and stretched.

"Just hear Jayfeather out," Alderheart spoke, "We found something to do with Starclan."

"I saw a piece of star fruit," Jayfeather started.

"What's star fruit?" Puddleshine asked she licked her paw, "Does it look like a star?"

"Yes it actually does, I've seen twolegs eat it before. When I was gathering herbs of course," He added, "But the thing is," The blind cat paused for a moment, "The fruit was rotten."

"How did you see that you blind cat!" Kestrelflight joked, "It's probably nothing,"

"Squirrelflight saw it. And star fruit doesn't grow here. This _must_ be a sign from Starclan!" Jayfeather urged.

"Tree had a dream, too," Frecklewish confessed.

"I had a dream as well!" Kestrelflight exclaimed.

"Yeah Skyclan knows," Responded Frecklewish, "Your clanmate, Nightcloud crosses our border and screamed 'Starclan is doomed!'"

"I knew I shouldn't have told that fox-hearted liar! He promised not to tell anyone! It was just a stupid dream," Kestrelflight hissed, "Now a days, I've learned to trust nobody."

"You have to trust! Starclan's life is on the line and if we don't warn the clans then there will _be _no Starclan!" Leafpool meowed.

"I didn't get a sign though," Puddleshine spoke. "This all might be a coincidence!"

"One of your clan mates probably has gotten a sign," Fidgetflake meowed, "I mean, Tree was the one who got the message. Not me or Frecklewish."

"Does anyone seem weird in your clan all of a sudden?" Alderheart asked he spoke loudly over everyone else.

"No. Everyone just looks awfully sad, " Puddleshine spoke. He paused for a moment, "I actually do have something to confess. It's weird but the shadows and trees look… Darker."

"The dark forest might have already taken over!" Jayfeather panicked.

"I will warn my clan. Everyone else should as well," Kestrelflight meowed.

"Leafstar already knows," Fidgetflake meowed, "But she will only get ready if the other clans approve,"

"Alright. It is settled," Jayfeather meowed. _The five clans will not lose!_

_**Sorry for the short chapter! I don't really have the whole entire book planned but I have most of it planned and done. I'm trying to go upload at least every week or every other week. And again, this story is sloppy because I haven't memorized every cat in warriors and everything will go better when Lost stars comes out. This is basically what happens after Vision of the shadows so if you are from the future and you are reading The broken Code then you won't understand this. Please review, It really makes my day and feel free to ask questions in the reviews! **_

_**Tell me how you like this author's note thing. Totally didn't add this for the extra words. Happy reading! **_

_**Peace!**_


	5. Chapter 3141592653589793238462643383279

**Hi**

"Hi!" A voice called from behind Firestar. _Huh? I'm alive?_ He squinted at the figure behind.

"Mapleshade?" Firestar gawked. He quickly stood up and hissed at her.

"Why are you so rude!" Mapleshade meowed.

"Because you killed me!" Firestar growled.

"You're clearly alive," Mapleshade yawned.

"Yes. I don't know how though," Firestar meowed.

"Easy. You never died. In fact, your whole life never happened!" Mapleshade laughed.

"Yeah right!" Firestar meowed. Then Mapleshade faded away. "Hey! Where do you think you are going!"

"I was never real!" She laughed again. She quickly disappeared into mist.

"Rusty!" He heard his old name get called by a twoleg. _Huh?_ He realized he woke up from a dream.

Firestar/Rusty ran through the window to the back yard. He saw Smudge sitting on the fence. _What?_ He also smelled mouse. _That's the same mouse!_ As he took a step, his collar ringed.

"Smudge?" Firestar meowed.

"That's me!" He meowed joyfully.

"What?" Firestar squinted at his fat friend. "I'm going to head out to the forest for a second."

"Huh? But that's dangerous!" Smudge gawked.

"Don't worry about it!" Firestar walked through a pile of leaves and leaped over a log. _My tiny legs can't get me anywhere! Oh goodness! What did Mapleshade do!_ He found a familiar cat's scent near him. "Graystripe?"

There was no answer for a second, Firestar hear leaves rustle in the distance.

"It's Gray_paw_," a voice called, "And how did you know my name!"

"Take me to Bluestar!" Firestar demanded.

Gray_paw_ snorted, "Yeah right! You would get shredded by everyone!"

"Graypaw!" A voice called. It was Lionheart. "Who is this cat?"

"I don't know. Some loner who happens to know my name!" Graypaw mewed.

"Lionheart," Firestar meowed. "Please take me to Bluestar! I need to see her, this is urgent. My name is Firestar."

"A name of a leader? But you're barely a warrior! A you are like, the size of me!" Graypaw snapped.

"Fine. We will take you to Bluestar to explain everything. But that's it," Lionheart meowed fiercely.

"Thank you," Firestar dipped his head.

Line—

"Firestar?" Bluestar meowed surprisingly. "You also lived your life again?"

"uh. You guys know each other?" Lionheart asked.

"Yes. And that means everyone else who died did too," Firestar meowed.

"Not exactly…" Bluestar meowed. "Because this is all a dream!"

Firestar, who was confused by this cocked his head. Everything went blurry again and Bluestar slowly disappeared. "A dream!"

Firestar's vision went black and he opened them again to see another world. He was on his two legs. _TWOLEGS!_ He panicked. He saw another Twoleg next to him, it was a she-Twoleg and she looked at him weird.

"Wsiskfjdjaopckw?" The Twoleg asked.

"I DOKT ANDUHSAND TYOUK" He tried to choke out with his Twoleg mouth.

"Msrobmsonc onwdifjeij omwdoj!" The twoleg said. The twoleg slowly turned into a mouse. "IT was All a dream!" The mouse cried in a high pitched voice. Then his vision went black.

**K. This was not a real chapter as you have noticed. It is april fools and i haven't finished my story so why not? The deadline is April fifteen for the next chapter! Yes I am very sleepy right now. That's why I can't write correctly at the moment.**

**Peace!**


	6. Chapter 4

**I didn't get any reviews! Oh well, maybe if I write a long chapter i'll get reviews! This will be a five thousand word chapter. At least I hope it will. This authors note thing counts too. Anyways, Happy reading and happy a Saint patrick's day!**

**(Disclaimer)**

**Me: Jayfeather! **

**Jayfeather: Hm? What?**

**Me: No one cares about your stick.**

**Jayfeather: You little-**

**Me: Uh oh… Um… By the way who created you.**

**Jayfeather: Ah. The one and only Erin Hunter. Well actually Erin Hunter is made out of other people.**

**Me: Thank you! *Slowly backs away into a shadow.***

Puddleshine didn't think that Tigerstar would agree._ Our stubborn leader probably won't care! He didn't listen to Starclan and that almost caused the separation of Skyclan again!_ He spat, he didn't stop himself from going to Tigerstar's den.

"Hello?" He meowed into the den. He heard his echos and he saw Tigerstar in the corner of his eye behind him.

"Hmm? What are you doing here?" Tigerstar asked, he lifted his eyebrow.

"Oh. I was just going to tell you something," Puddleshine shuffled his paws nervously thinking about what he might think of it. "Umm,"

"Well? What is it?" Tigerstar meowed loudly.

"Well. See, I went to the medicine cat meeting that Jayfeather told us to go to," Puddleshine started, he looked down at his paws, "We talked about weird and strange things that happened in out clans."

"What?!" Tigerstar furiously growled, "You can't give away anything to the other clans! Not a chance!"

"But-" Puddleshine looked up.

"No buts! We discussed this before!" Tigerstar scowled, "I don't care about a mouse-brained sign from Starclan. Starclan has not help us that much at all!"

Puddleshine was shocked by how much Tigerstar disliked Starclan, "This is a big coincidence though. Every clan got a sign that is telling us that Starclan is in great danger."

"Starclan? Danger? How in the world would Starclan get in trouble?" Tigerstar mewed, "Nothing can defeat those cats! They are dead!"

"Well a cat named Spottedleaf died," Puddleshine meowed, "That means the rest of Starclan could have…" He paused for a moment, "The rest could have died. And if they have, we are very vulnerable to any attacks from anything from badgers to Twolegs."

"So what do you want me to do about this?" Tigerstar scowled.

"I want you to listen. I want you to team up with the other clans and actually help everyone," Puddleshine meowed firmly, "If all five clans trust each other and help each other out, i'm sure that we will not fail to defend against the Dark forest."

"What if this is just a coincidence?" Tigerstar snapped, "Then it would be a waste of time. And what if this is all a trick for Skyclan to take over?"

"It was Jayfeather who callled the meeting, and they are seperated now," Puddleshine meowed.

"Then it would be one of the other clans!" Tigerstar meowed, "We can't trust them! We have already gave up land, we will not give up anymore!"

Line-

Kestrelflight hated talking to his leader, "Um Harestar?" Kestrelflight meowed.

Harestar was talking to another cat. The cat looked at Kestrelflight and bowed to Harestar and padded off.

"Yes?" Harestar meowed, "What is it you want Kestrelflight?"

"Oh," Kestrelflight completely forgotten what he was about to say, "Um… How should i start this? Okay, um… Jayfeather called a meeting, as you know," The brown and white cat nodded, "He noted some strange things that he recalled, such as a special fruit weirdly named _Star_ fruit."

"Those twolegs obviously!" Harestar meowed, he flicked his tail with annoyance, "It's nothing new!"

"But the fruit was rotten!" Kestrelflight blurted out, "And everyone else had a dream or some sort of sign that Starclan was in danger!"

"Yes…" Harestar paused for a moment, "But how do we know they aren't teaming up and ready to attack us any second, may I ask?"

"We are medicine cats, for Starclan's sake!" Kestrelflight nearly shouted, "If this is actually a sign and we are ignoring it! Well all the clans might as well be named dead!"

"We will talk about it in the next gathering. I'll think about it," The brown and white tom signaled to get out of his den, "at this time. I don't think we can trust the other clans,"

Kestrelflight's jaw dropped. _We just saved each other!_

Kestrelflight walked out of the den angrily, the medicine cat stomped over to the pile of food waiting for him. _I'll take a rabbit i guess._ He grunted and he took the smallest rabbit he could find. _Hopefully the clans can come together soon._

**IMPORTANT! **

**READ THIS!**

**It's still april… SO APRIL FOOLS! SEVEN HUNDRED WORD CHAPTER! HAHA!**

**But seriously. I got writers block and couldn't write for a long time.**

**Also i'm writing this at school. I realized I made a huge mistake and that every series always introduced a new main character and I didn't. So next chapter I will make a main character. I was about to make Shadowkit the main character but in Lost stars he is the main character and it might look like i'm copying the real book. I really hope you guys don't mind and tell me any suggestions. **

**To clear up, I am making Shadowkit the main character of my story even though he is the main character of the new book.**

**Happy reading!**

**Peace!**


End file.
